Vicissitude
by Cannibal Jello
Summary: After sensing the dangerously limited population of holy Kaioshins, the mystical Kaiju trees set about approaching reproduction in an inordinary and unanticipated way. Mpreg, Kaioshin x Kibito, Implied homosexual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Vicissitude

**Author:** cannibaljello at yahoo dot com

**Warning: **Adult homosexual situation (Kaioshin/Kibito), adult language, male pregnancy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, its characters, nor do I make any profit from this writing.

**Notes:** I am not typically a fan of mpreg. Still, I like to test my personal boundaries and stretch my mind around concepts I'm not normally comfortable with. I'd like to think that I can write anything, and so I have. And no, it's not ridiculously based on two men having sex and somehow conceiving.

I like to think I've included more profound reasoning for an unnatural and otherwise impossible event. Kaioshin is a god, after all, therefor he is special. He's also an alien who shouldn't have genitalia, seeing that their kind asexually reproduces from a fruit.

I like imagining immortals conforming to mortal normality. That, and the thought of a paternal Kaioshin tickles me silly. Interestingly, I found myself favoring Kibito in this story, as he isn't outwardly the type to fit the role. To put the universe's pinkest bodyguard in focus and perspective, I wrote from Kibito's POV. This story has thoroughly made me love Kibito, as he is portrayed how I imagine him. Not that I didn't enjoy him enough already, as is evident in Love Game and my other fanfiction.

I am guilty of stereotyping pregnancy in some instances, as it was too humorous to me to pass up. Not every story needs to be focused on seriousness, though this includes a dose or two throughout.

This version is significantly censored to suite this website . The full and original version can be found at my y!gallery profile.

* * *

_Part I_

In retrospect, I should have known that Kaioshin had been keeping something from me.

Initially, I wrongfully assumed he was stressing over the universe like usual – that his increasingly inordinary behavior was based upon some event occurring on one of the countless planets dotting the cosmos. It wasn't that Kaioshin could share every event in his visions with me, and despite my own divine position, it was not my place to ask questions. Only when my Lord's wellbeing was concerned could I easily query his behaviors.

The morning he began vomiting, I could no longer ignore my concern.

To my knowledge, Kaioshin had never been ill before. Kais, as I was personally aware, had outstanding immune systems. Only when traveling to foreign planets did we risk experiencing sickening pathogens, and even then do we rarely fall victim to them. Overall, Kaioshin didn't seem positively ill, but instead began turning as green as a Namekian at the mention of food. That itself was temporary and rather sporadic, as my beloved god suffered mostly from his mysterious nausea in the morning.

I knew, of course, as I have for so long shared the same bed with him. We are, after all, a mated couple and it is customary to lay with the one you love. We shared many passionate nights entangled in the same sheets Kaioshin now tossed aside with daily increasing urgency, enabling himself to practically vault to the restroom and vomit the contents of his stomach.

Instead of spending the morning kissing and caressing my lover into a passionate fervor, I found myself searching Kaioshin for fever. Fortunately his hair is not as long as mine, as he would have struggled more to avoid the locks when kneeling before the porcelain throne. Still, I often followed him and held back the mass of his white mohawk, sympathizing with my god who rather suddenly began suffering a weakened stomach.

During the beginning of his symptoms, Kaioshin regurgitated so frequently that I feared he would fall ill, had sickness not been the cause of his nausea. Heavens knew Kaioshin was lean enough. The rare events that his weight did fluctuate – much as it did after the introduction of Majin Buu and the onset of severe depression – I could see the immediate affect. With so little mass Kaioshin could afford to lose, the changes were rather obvious. In my opinion, my Lord could go from petite and proportionate to sickly skinny in a week. That was what I expected to happen with the onset of Kaioshin's mysterious aversion to food.

Instead, little happened. If anything, my beloved deity not only remained as visibly stunning as he always had but gradually seemed to gain weight. It may have taken months, but it seemed Kaioshin had put on a pound or two, though I dare not say anything. My lover proved terribly vain about his appearance at times. Don't get me wrong – I find him immensely sexy no matter what he looks like; if his hair is tussled to hell or even if he drooled across half his face in his sleep. He's alluring with his lips stretched around my shaft or if he has the white of my pleasure spilled all over his visage.

As I said, Kaioshin could have easily gained double-digit amounts of weight and still appeared positively ravishing – except when vomiting.

To some extent, Kaioshin had his personal quirks. There were little details that had the potential to make him moody. Those moments were few and far between, with my beloved god rarely uttering opposition or admonishments concerning anything or anyone. He was usually as peaceful as any person could be, having a heart of gold and insurmountable patience.

Over a night, it seemed, Kaioshin's predispositions seemed to change. With each passing day, he became more and more moody. Initially I blamed his increased irritability on his inability to successfully rest. After all, no sane person could wake up virtually every morning to a mouthful of bile and manage to smile after numerous interruptions of sleep.

When I heckled Kaioshin to begin resting earlier in the day, he surprised me. Instead of thoughtfully nodding and taking my advice into thorough consideration, he bickered back. He hissed and spit and marched off in a rant, only to return minutes later looking meek as ever. Apologizing, it seemed, was another increased activity on Kaioshin's behalf. Despite his embarrassment, Kaioshin's nerves were quick to trigger again.

Initially, I didn't know what came over him. He begun going off about the littlest of things – things that he normally would have shrugged off or paid no attention to. So what if I left a book under my favorite tree? I would soon return to my leisure spot again. Kaioshin should have known this, as it was a frequent occurrence. By the way he reacted, I could have sworn someone lit a fire under his skinny ass.

I thought little of his moodiness until he threw a fit over Rou Kaioshin's comics. For whatever reason, Kaioshin had gone about tidying up the sole manor situated on the holy planet. Never before had he trekked into his ancestor's room, nonetheless gone through his belongings. Heavens knew the mortifying materials he would find stashed among the furniture and the piles of magazines the ancient man kept.

I should have realized then that Kaioshin was exhibiting nesting behavior. It seemed that like his moods, the god simply couldn't control his actions. He was drawn as if by an invisible force, becoming more bold in his oppositions and his invasion of his ancestor's privacy. Even more surprising was Rou Kaioshin's dismissal of said invasion.

Watching Kaioshin pester his elder's residence, I expected a verbal battle to commence. While Kaioshin hissed and spit at the ancient man for being a "lecherous and perverse poor excuse for a god and why oh why didn't he ever _dust_", Rou Kaioshin just sighed. The senior then did something that immediately extinguished the proverbial flames of Kaioshin's irrational anger: he offered him ice cream. Much to my baffled astonishment, it worked.

Kaioshin, it seemed, had been reduced to a child prone to outbursts and awkward cravings. Never did I suspect his behaviors resembled a pregnant woman, as the idea was most humorous. I personally had little experience with females outside frequent carnal flings during my youth. I had spent many hours situated between willing and beautifully shapely thighs in my day. Now I was limited to Kaioshin's.

Sex, to my surprise and ultimately my satisfaction, increased substantially. Not that my lover and I weren't often intimately connected. We were – almost nightly. Certainly, there were times when both of us were exhausted or occasionally too satiated to partake in daily sex, but never before had my lover been so demanding about it. In the beginning, I didn't know what to think of it.

When Kaioshin wasn't busy vomiting, he was going at all lengths to seduce me. Luckily, if I wasn't in the mood, the mere mention of food proved enough to deter him. If I introduced the idea of edible items and he thought about it enough, Kaioshin would temporarily give me peace. Sure, it made him mad when I took advantage of his nausea, but it seemed everything was easily and equally capable of pulling the trigger of his temper.

Kaioshin's insatiability was flattering, but an immortal such as myself can only give so much. Whatever had instilled in Kaioshin an endless lust had not touched me, and I found myself often denying my beloved. I never thought I'd see a time where I didn't want to pleasure my lover. It wasn't a sparsity of interest at all that stopped me; I simply lacked the energy necessary to fulfill Kaioshin as much as he wanted. Every time he grabbed or rubbed himself against me, hot and ready, I fantasized about hitting him over the head with something just to earn an hour of peaceful sleep.

Of course I would never act upon such ridiculous urges, as I would never harm my Lord, though every time I denied him, he appeared openly hurt. One could have sworn I kicked him aside with those glistening eyes and dark lashes he batted at me, though he soon resumed his attempts. The day he began groping my ass, I physically seized him by the wrist.

"But Kibito-o-o," Kaioshin had whined. "I'm so horny!"

I had looked at him and snorted, shaking my head with a fall of white hair. "You know how to handle your problem on your own."

"It isn't fair!" the god retorted with a stomp of his foot. He seemed so childish again, so utterly spoiled, and yet he was obviously all man. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" I had innocently asked. In my opinion, I had done enough to Kaioshin already. I could practically smell the argument on his breath and feel the tantrum rushing through his blood.

"Correction," he interjected with a frown. "Why _aren't _you doing me?"

"Because I have many, many times already," I answered, releasing his wrist. He then promptly latched onto me and it was oh so convenient that his height situated his face level with my crotch. With a whimper, he began nuzzling the fall of my orange sash, trying to tempt me into submission.

But, because what I told him was so very true, my body was temporarily immune to Kaioshin's godly charms. As soon as the deity realized his failure, he huffed and changed his tactic: he reached to grope my posterior.

In hindsight, I had no reason why I eventually gave into him. He was insistent as hell and I could only take his puppy-dog look for so long. Already, without that pleading glaze, his eyes were sinfully big and beautiful. One too many bats of those lacy lashes and I could take no more. For the first time, I let him have his way with me. Needless to say, it was the only time.

To this day, I still wonder if he remembers – and I sincerely hope he doesn't – that I practically let him do whatever he wanted with me. Had I known the truth behind his situation – why he was so overwhelmingly frisky and that his insatiability was driven by wild hormones – I may have been more accepting of our activities.

I...I don't even want to think of it. It was just so mortifying. If Rou Kaioshin ever learned that the tables of dominion had turned even once, I would have never heard the end of it.

Fortunately, Kaioshin knew not to push his luck. Afterward, it seemed, he began gradually returning to his usual reasonable self. His hormones either slowed down or he spent all hours alone masturbating – I couldn't be sure.

It wasn't until about the third month anniversary of Kaioshin's unusual behavior that I grew truly suspicious of him. It wasn't only that the god seemed to devour ice cream and pickles with frightening frequency but the fact his weight gain had increased. At first, I thought my eyes were merely playing tricks on me. Then I considered he was eating a diet much less healthier than he was known for and assumed that was the cause of his increased heaviness.

Overall, Kaioshin was around a hundred pounds sopping wet, and as I said, I didn't mind. As our sexual rendezvous resumed, I felt somewhat relieved given the illusion that I couldn't so easily break him. His changing shape was just barely noticeable anyway, and he did a fine job concealing himself. He had been extremely more aware than I, to the point of being anal retentive about maintaining his secret.

Call me dense but I don't know how Kaioshin succeeded in hiding the gradually increasing curvature of his stomach. His abdomen had always been either concave or strictly flat until then. Whatever tiny change I noticed was barely enough to catch my interest, as I occasionally caught glimpses of his altering state. Likely, the increased looseness of his clothing clued me in on his modifying appearance the most. The fact that he refused to be intimate in daylight was also a blatant sign, especially after he had previously been so willing to tryst at any time, any where, under any circumstance. He also avoided all front-facing positions, but I was not one to fuss.

I can admit now that I was really stupid back then. I didn't say a damn thing aloud to Kaioshin, nor did I mull over the subject for more than a passing moment. I can fully agree with Rou Kaioshin now that I can be obtuse at times, as well as stubborn to accept change. Oh, how it must have killed Kaioshin inside to keep his secret from me. I was both his lover and guardian and still, he felt he had been walking on eggshells around me.

There were times when I wandered upon the two deity's having quiet discussions amongst themselves. Kaioshin, it seemed, was becoming increasingly dependent on his ancestor for advice. Previously, the young god had been rather obstinate about relying on his elder to be capable in his divine position and had never wholly trusted the words of his cantankerous elder. Our previous Potara fusion incident was greatly responsible for that.

Sometimes, Kaioshin looked uncomfortable when I would enter a room or approach them outside. He never had a decent poker face, as his eyes were always prone to exposing his inner workings. Still, I eventually became a little irritated with both Kaioshin and Rou Kaioshin for hiding something from me. The two of them looked like two women gossiping amongst themselves, in their own little clique that was far too exclusive to include me.

I understand now that Rou Kaioshin was guarding his descendant. Kaioshin was terribly fearful of his situation, thinking that I would cast him away in disgust or abdicate him entirely. My little god, for as confident an appearance he can feign, is terribly self-conscious and has significant abandonment issues. Interesting, though, that Rou Kaioshin was truly protective of his descendant despite how willing he seemed to denigrate him.

Of all the things Rou Kaioshin would openly blither to me, he chose the most important to keep concealed. The man was not known for his ability to remain trustful, and yet Kaioshin had little choice to confide in him. Besides me, Rou Kaioshin was the only companion the young deity had. Likely, Kaioshin thought his risk was greater to hide everything in himself than to take a chance and entrust his elder.

In retrospect, I discovered that Kaioshin hadn't the ability to hide his situation. Being a Supreme Kai, the elder was more than capable of both reading his descendant's mind and sensing the changes taking place within him. Both men were considerably more receptive than I and had no difficulty detecting what I did not. It wasn't until I became aware of the circumstances that I could focus and perceive the separate, tiny entity of energy growing within my lover. I was guilty of too much denial, I suppose.

Had I had any insight of Kaioshin's condition, I would have never allowed our exhibition from Kaioshin-Kai. As Kaioshin's mysterious illness gradually subsided, the little god was more energetic. He became rather anxious, no longer quite as prone to meticulously and anally cleaning our manor, but instead had the itch to travel.

I later assumed, when I discovered the truth behind my lover's behavior, that Kaioshin was desperate for distraction. There was little need of tending the universe, as nothing major was happening. There were conflicts in each quadrant – there always were; it was inevitable. Still, with Rou Kaioshin lessening the stress upon Kaioshin by also overseeing the cosmic happenings, there was a decreased demand on the descendant's attention. Only once did I raise a brow at the elder's unexplainable sudden attentiveness. It wasn't like Rou Kaioshin to be so disciplined.

Typically, the eldest man was devoted to peeping at young women in various states of nudity rather than diligently watching for danger. Even then, if something were to occur, it was highly improbably their intervention would be needed. There were only a handful of historical events that their holy kind got involved in – most concerning Majin Buu. Save for extreme exceptions, the Kaioshin remained only a distant and hidden entity, watching if only to obtain knowledge and understanding.

When Kaioshin approached me and expressed his desire to temporarily leave Kaioshin-Kai, I was more lenient than usual to agree. Perhaps a change of scenery would do my lover good, as still he radiated a certain amount of mysterious anxiety. I thought that my intuitions were incorrect, yet were virtually always accurate. Kaioshin and I have the most profound connection, even for immortals. Our link had much to do with the length of time we have been associated and was only furthered by our previous fusion.

Still, I was resistant to the idea of exposing my precious Lord to a world other than our holy sanctuary. Certainly we had traveled to foreign planets before. The event had been most frequent when we had pursued Bibidi and his evil creation. Rarely did Kaioshin allow himself the opportunity for leisure. Only when he requested we traveled solely for pleasure did I feel a great measure of surprise. Once again, I should have listened to the instincts that alluded to his abnormalities, but I did not. I was more than eager to explore a little for my own benefit.

We mutually decided upon a planet that as largely oceanic, situated in the backwaters of the Southern Quadrant. Though there wasn't much land to scour, there were vast, pristine beaches that were worthy of generous appreciation, and the waters were rich with elements and pure as could be. Kaioshin spent many hours swimming its depths, while I much preferred to relax on the beach.

My lover was a much more enthusiastic swimmer than I. Numerous times he had brought specimens up to share with me, marveling at multiple-legged crustaceans and strange fish and complex shells. He was like a child in his endless curiosity, frolicking about the waves and chasing small creatures down. He was ultimately careful when handling the organisms, determined to leave them virtually untouched. By his happy mannerisms, I could tell that the unnamed and uninhabited planet was largely one of his favorites. As Kaioshin-Kai was limited to lakes, rivers, and underground aquifers, we were not accustomed to oceans. The abundant water and soothing sounds of waves were welcome changes.

I did fear that Kaioshin would suffer a bout of nausea when swimming. When I made mention of it, he shrugged it off and laughed. He said he didn't intend on feeding the fish but if it happened, it happened. So long as he didn't have any close encounters with a carnivorous creature who determined Kaioshin was a decent meal, I could rest easily.

Kaioshin was more than capable of caring for himself and my guardianship was merely a luxury. Besides, I quite enjoyed the vision of my lover sluiced in water, bare as nature intended, with his hair wet and lashes glistening, relishing in the facade of freedom. I thought little of his stomach at the time, and in hindsight, I can only assume that the suns' rays were in my eyes or that Kaioshin intentionally distracted my attention. My ignorance probably involved a combination of both, and it wasn't as if the gentle telling curvature was blatantly noticeable.

My lord was thoroughly saturated when he came ashore, absolutely bare and smelling of minerals. His clothing rested besides me, having been discarded nearly the moment we had arrived on the planet. With the environment so tropical – closely resembling the setting of Earth's Budokai – there was really no need for habiliments. Even I had shrugged off all but my pants, leaving my multiple layers of traditional garments folded, with my boots resting atop the fabric pile.

I'm surprised, with his sudden increase of sensuality, that we didn't make love on that peaceful globe, as was often our wont. We commonly indulged with wanton abandon, proving to all sectors of the heavens the passion we shared for one another. Were stars indeed watchful eyes, so many would have seen our uninhibited romance. Though it was not possible, I doubted I would be satisfied until I had coupled with my Kaioshin on every single planet in the universe.

For whatever reason, that day was different. Kaioshin, it seemed, was more than determined to enjoy his once-in-an-eon off time without carnally strenuous activities. Thinking back, I should have ditched my pants and joined him among the waves. Maybe I would have excited him as much as watching him had aroused me.

I wasn't disappointed. I was satisfied to see Kaioshin happy. I did accompany him when he retrieved his clothing and set about venturing through numerous tide pools, curious to discover the abundance of life hidden within them. It wasn't too far of a risk to assume my Lord enjoyed the experience most. Without fear of drowning, he was able to poke his head into places I could have never managed to explore, and played with many unusual lifeforms in the shallow waters.

I felt like a father, following Kaioshin about. He was hopping from rock to rock, and I was constantly on him about taking little risks. I found numerous ways to reword the phrases, "I don't think you should touch that" and "Are you sure you should be poking it?" Kaioshin laughed like the mischievous little elf he resembled, wearing that impish smirk that bothered the guardian in me.

The trouble Kaioshin got himself into was limited to an easily curable anemone sting, and he was pinched once by what could have been amassed with a class of cephalopod, as it had many suckered tentacles and a large mantle. For however cute Kaioshin exclaimed the creature was, cooing at its curious and intelligent eyes, he was less fond when it bit him with a break-like protrusion. Needless to say, it soon found itself returned to its natural world with Kaioshin left looking scornful. He made certain to make his injury seem as dramatic as possible until I healed it, glaring at him when he proudly succeeded in skyrocketing my blood pressure with worry.

We spent the following hours seated on the shore, simply enjoying the scenery and the creatures soaring the cloudless sky. The planet was very reminiscent of Earth in the sense that its atmosphere was blue, tinged so by the abundant water humidifying the atmosphere. There were two suns present, with one perhaps half the circumference of the other. Beneath their rays, Kaioshin and I enjoyed some quality time together.

Though my sentimental side is often overlooked and neglected, I invited and nurtured it while resting alongside Kaioshin. With the pearly sand cradling half of our bodies, we faced each other, fully clothed, and enjoyed the fine details of each other's presence. I found myself enjoying the elegance of his hands and the silkiness of his hair and the full softness of his lips. I reintroduced myself to details that were often made vague by an air of familiarity. In a sense, the experience was cathartic; we discarded the known and comfortable, and refreshed our senses.

It wasn't until one of the suns began to set that we roused ourselves to casually explore the small forests dotting the land. Had I known what happened then, I'm not entirely sure if I would attempt to alter the outcome of our travels. Looking back on those life-changing moments, I am introduced to two conflicting approaches: one demanding that I would rather defend Kaioshin and thought it best to entirely avoid the endangering situation that unfolded. My other position held what happened as absolutely necessary, as it had exposed Kaioshin's condition.

We had made the mistake of becoming far too comfortable with the land and had thought little of the life forces sensed throughout the forest. It wasn't until we were virtually surrounded that we stopped in our tracks. The creatures that lined the trees and foliage were by no means impressive in strength, but instead relied on numbers to influence.

They appeared deceiving at first, resembling a chimpanzee much similar to North Kaio's, save for their blue fir. Seeing that the foliage on the planet was prominently turquoise, their unusual fir-tones offered a significant amount of camouflage. They were gentle in appearance, though they expressed a curiosity that pinched the instincts and had both Kaioshin and I on our guard.

Initially the unnamed and previously undiscovered species appeared playful. They approached us in small clusters with careful and measured footsteps. As a guardian, I was much more concerned with their proximity than my godly counterpart was. Kaioshin, instead of becoming defensive, rivaled the creature's curiosity with his own.

I'm not quite sure how the following events came about. All I knew was that Kaioshin had eventually begun interacting with a group, tempting them to jump after and chase him. Initially the game my god played seemed harmless, and it lead yet another team of creatures to show similar interest in me. For whatever reason – likely for excitement and a fresh burst of adrenaline – Kaioshin was busy performing acrobatics with the chimps. He dodged their approaches and side-stepped their advances, which became more confident the longer the process continued.

I would have admonished Kaioshin, had I not been enveloped in my own interested audience. I found fingers reaching for me and became busy avoiding the apes' attempts to seize physical contact. With each passing moment, it became evident in my mind that the creatures were becoming increasingly violently excited – perhaps naturally eager to capture a taste of new blood and fresh flesh.

Still, despite the efforts of the alien species, I failed to feel any true amount of threat. They were easy enough to defend against, even despite their quick and cunning learning abilities. It seemed that each movement I made served to educate the chimp-like creatures, and their numbers served them well. They managed to keep me well distracted from my charge who, I was sure, could flawlessly handle himself.

I should have known it was wrong to leave Kaioshin unguarded, if even for a second. He was sick, for heaven's sake, and I damn well knew it. It just seemed so impossible that my Lord could be so much as touched by those weak fiends we tangled with. He was easily the strongest being in existence, save for the freakishly abnormal Saiyans, and yet he managed to fall prey. It wasn't that our opponents had overwhelmed him but that his illness got the best of him. In a wave of nausea, Kaioshin had faltered to dodge. With the world seemingly swimming all around him, a little beast had struck him.

I was lost to all that had happened until I heard his small cry and spun to see him falling, first to his knees and then to the forest floor. Around him, a gathering of the aliens was circling, their hoots and howls growing in intensity. Obviously Kaioshin's downfall had excited whatever hungers they initially sought to sate and turned the seemingly innocent creatures into teeth-baring and snarling beasts. I knew then that we had taken the situation too lightly, given Kaioshin's sickness, and that my lover needed me immediately.

With my back turned, the creatures made quick work of leaping upon me, claws flashing and jaws snapping. Was my size not as impressive as it is, the numerous bodies that jumped atop mine could have overpowered me. Instead, when shown my physical resistance, the apes fought amongst themselves for purchase, snarling and swiping at each other. Their motions pulled my hair and beat against my back, and still I remained nonreactive to their vicious quarrel until only one remained attached to my shoulders.

It took me no longer than an instant to reach Kaioshin's side. Not even the fiend clawing at my back could obstruct me more than a moment. Only for the time it took me to reach behind my shoulders and tear the creature free from my clothing did I hesitate. I discarded the shrieking creature aside like a mere fly, nearly tearing my doublet in the process. I was only concerned with effectively shielding Kaioshin's body with my own, offering myself to attack in order to defend him.

Nothing mattered but Kaioshin, and I knelt besides him immediately after. The sight of him was less expected than the moment another beast leapt upon my back, effectively replacing the previous. Despite the claws that pierced through thin armor and then into flesh, I was most affected by the sight of my lover. He was fully curled, knees drawn to his chest, with his hands clutching his stomach to indicate his abdomen had been struck.

And he was crying.

In the countless years I have known Kaioshin, I have seen him shed tears numerous times. He is a sensitive being and suffers greatly from post traumatic stress, and he is often plagued by emotion-inducing nightmares. Still, his upset had only revolved around the loss of his divine companions at the hands of Majin Buu, and rarely, if ever, was caused by anything else. To see Kaioshin as he was, with tears streaming down his face and eyes shut tight with fear, I experienced the greatest rage.

Even then, I could do little to punish those who had harmed the man I love. His safety came first and foremost – far before my own. With that wretched beast clawing at my back and biting into my shoulders, I ignored my body's physical cries of pain and reached for my beloved.

The moment my fingers stroked the fabric of his sleeve, Kaioshin's eyes went wide. His dark irises were visibly shaking as he breathed, laden with fright far too immense to fit the situation. He seemed as though he was on the verge of death – worse yet, that he feared the decimation of the innocent. Only after we escaped from that place did I understand the words he whimpered:

"Please heal me now," he said urgently, voice quivering. "Before I lose the child."

Needless to say, I was stunned and more than minimally confused as I thoughtlessly obeyed. Not an instant passed my mind that I considered teleporting us back to Kaioshin-Kai to heal us in the safety of our planetary sanctuary. The desperation in Kaioshin's voice was enough to drive me into action that moment, using my abilities to serve my Lord as the creature upon me gnashed teeth into muscle and eventually into bone. Only afterward did I instantly transmit us elsewhere.

It was simple enough to dispose of the fiend that had effectively latched onto me. The moment we returned to hallowed atmosphere, I set about removing the snarling creature and blasting it into oblivion. Not only had it committed a crime against immortals of our revered status, but it had invaded the holy sanctity of our planet. Therefor, it earned the death it experienced, and soon became little more than a pile of ashes then swept away by the gentle wind.

It was infinitely more difficult to approach Kaioshin afterward. With countless questions on my lips, I had followed my Lord with great determination. Not only was he my God but also my soul mate – my cherished lover. He was forever more important than myself, and I ignored my throbbing wounds and weeping blood in favor of unselfish attentiveness.

By the way Kaioshin avoided me, I could have sworn I had been reduced from an honorable man to a terrible plague. He said nothing to me but merely circumvented my body at every turn, ignoring my every utterance until finally, a frail hand caught my arm. It was difficult enough to turn from Kaioshin to address the aged figure that held me, using a strength far greater than one would assume was possible for his age or appearance. It was even harder to do as Rou Kaioshin ordered then, his face more serious and set than it had ever been.

"Let him go," the elder said. And against my every wish to seize Kaioshin and comfort him with a sweet embrace and soft kisses, I listened. After all, I soon discovered there was much more to the situation than I could ever completely understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Implied homosexual situations (Kaioshin/Kibito), adult language, male pregnancy. Full, uncensored version available elsewhere.

**GaaraHorses4ever**: It's funny you were looking for something like this. I've had it written for a month or more and had been sitting on it, wondering if it would capture anyone's interest. I simply wanted to write a more family-oriented story and decided to test my writing with mpreg, as it is very new to me. Looks like the story will be seven chapters, maybe eight. I still have snippets to add.

Still, I worry that this will disappoint, as I didn't focus on making the mpreg aspect very upfront and obvious. While Kibito will certainly have a significant role in the child's upbringing, he isn't technically the father (though I'm tempted to imagine it now. That would be so cute!). This chapter will clarify...

* * *

_Part II_

Soon, my voice rang out across the holy plains, causing insects to scatter and birds to flee. Somehow, Rou Kaioshin had managed to ease me into a sitting position on the grassy field, where we then began to discuss the previous events. What he shared with me caused me to drop the tea I was drinking. The volume of my outburst was expected, given the circumstances, but even then it made the elder spill a portion of his coffee.

"_What?_"

"You heard me, Kibito," responded the eldest deity, taking a moment to scrutinize the coffee still remaining in his possession. Only afterward did he glare at me, tipping the mug towards his face to gingerly sip at its contents. As he drank, Rou Kaioshin glared darkly at me from above the yellow ceramic rim. On the bared side of his mug, a comparatively cheerful rendition of the same face smiled happily.

The man and his endless supply of his personalized coffee mugs. What did it matter if he nearly dropped and shattered the current? He could summon another and therefore had no reason to gaze at me in such an irritated manner. After what he told me – after what I did indeed hear but could not yet believe – I had ever right to react in blatant, disruptive shock.

My lover was... It couldn't be! Kaioshin was a male – of that, I was absolutely and irrefutably certain. Only women bore children- ...but did they? Didn't some species have the capability to produce offspring by similar means? There were such a things as hermaphrodites in existence. But wait – our species comes from trees!

"I'll give you the best explanation I can," offered Rou Kaioshin, accurately assessing the depth of my bewilderment. Likely, my eyes gave me away, as rarely did my face betray its stone-set features. "This event is by no means ordinary, but it does indeed happen..."

As I wrung out my sash, Rou Kaioshin proceeded to explain that though Kais did indeed originate from Kaiju trees, there were other methods of reproduction. The orphic trees were linked directly to each member of their holy kind and had likely sensed the destruction of other four Kaioshin. The holy energies had then implanted a seed of ki into the being most capable of carrying its child into fruition – for lack of a lesser ironic term. Having been the youngest and most physically viable deity, Kaioshin had been chosen by whatever mysterious means to be the host of the newest addition to their bloodline.

It seemed positively ridiculous at first but gradually became convincing the more I mulled over the idea. To think of a man being best suited to carry a child was baffling, but then again there were no female Kaioshins in current existence. The spirits could have chosen an ordinary Kai woman to birth the new divinity, but having been aware of the direness of the situation, the Kaiju had chosen Kaioshin instead. Regardless of his gender, Kaioshin was most capable of protecting a child, given his status and abilities.

Poor Kaioshin. Already, before his impregnation, the deity had been through far too much. He had lost all of his companions, had lived in traumatized fear ever since, and had spent millennia chasing down Bibidi and his horrendous creation while experiencing the destruction of entire galaxies. He had drowned in guilt the majority of his life and had suffered Buu's wrath yet again on eEarth. Even after the demon had been destroyed, the scars still remained in my god's blessed heart.

"I'm just glad it wasn't _me_ who was chosen," Rou Kaioshin added, laughing awkwardly as he took another drink of his coffee. Obviously he was discomforted even by the possibility of being in Kaioshin's position. Come to think of it, Kaioshin was by far the best candidate, whether he agreed or not.

I thought about Kaioshin then with a frown, wondering how I had been so disconnected. While I certainly appear emotionally staccato, my dourness is only a facade. Though I am not as prone to strong feelings as my little god is, I experience them nonetheless – mostly where Kaioshin is concerned. There was certainly no denying his involvement in this situation.

I felt terrible throughout, knowing Kaioshin had been keeping something from me. Never before had he ever consciously hid anything, as we are as close as two separate bodies can be. I realized eventually that I was at fault as well, having supporting my own obliviousness, as I hadn't the mind to ask questions.

Sitting with Rou Kaioshin, I finally unleashed what felt like a million queries. Thinking back upon those many minutes, I don't quite recall what I asked of the ancient, but I do remember the information I gathered. Kaioshin had been in his compromised state for a little over two months at that point. Rou Kaioshin had indeed known since the very beginning, as he both sensed the new energy and had confronted his descendant nearly immediately. In fact, it may have been Rou Kaioshin who understood the circumstances best and had first discovered the underlying cause to Kaioshin's supposed illness.

Kaioshin had acted in complete disbelief initially but had gone about understanding on his own. To think I assumed he spent so many hours overlooking other galaxies when he was really searching within himself made me question my intuitions. Once convinced, Rou Kaioshin said, the young god wasn't entirely distasteful of the situation. Save for the morning sickness and the extreme urge to nest, Kaioshin had been excited.

And why wouldn't he be? Not all excitement is positive. The small god has been anticipating the new arrival of his kind since the murder of his past colleagues, waiting for the day where golden fruit would develop on a Kaiju tree. Though I offered close companionship to my Lord, I could not completely account for the metaphysical bonds between their holy kind. I am but a gifted Kai, offered immortality to serve my purpose. By no means am I a god.

Certainly Kaioshin was anxious about the affects the situation had on his body. To this day, I am reluctant to call it a pregnancy, being less adequate to accept abnormalities. As the Earthling saying goes, one cannot teach an old dog new tricks. Though I am by no means a hound, I am set in my ways. I see little reason to shift my position when one exception is made.

Eventually, I asked the question that was common for all mortals and men alike: I wanted to know if I was in some part responsible for what had befallen my lover. It was one example where I was willing to test everything I knew, suspecting I was wrong. To my knowledge, our kind could not physically reproduce by mortal means. We can perform carnal acts to support companionship, but we do not spread our genes. The Kaiju tree is the one common denominator of our kind and decides the outcome of one's fate.

Of course I felt awkward asking, but I could not help myself. I even stuttered and shifted a little from where I sat cross-legged, feeling an unusual expression etch itself across my face. "Am I...uh...Could I...be considered the father?"

Was there a better way to word my inquiry? Of course, but I am not the most verbose man and am certainly the least eloquent. So long as Rou Kaioshin understood my question and offered me a reasonable response, I had succeeded. It was soon obvious that I did.

Rou Kaioshin's response was abrasive and entirely expected. "Of course not, you numb skull," the elder snorted. "This situation isn't_ that _atypical...thank the heavens! That poor child would be doomed! Your looks and stupid, combined with Kaioshin's oblivion...Lord!"

I narrowed my eyes at the ancient in challenging, then dropped the expression with a grunt. There was vast relief in his words despite the insult that ajoined them. I had never had any desire to be a father, if only because I did know it was an impossibility. Thank heavens to that, for more reasons than Rou Kaioshin was aware.

If I was indeed capable of passing on a genetic legacy, well...I'd likely be responsible for a decently populated city of offspring. After all, my relationship with Kaioshin followed a very long and very temporary string of trysts. He is by no means my first, but he is definitely my last – and he has been my only lover in the sense that my sexual history was insouciant and utterly emotionally detached.

One could have sworn Rou Kaioshin offered a different stance by the amount of guilt I felt when mentally reliving our experience on the foreign planet. I had allowed Kaioshin's involvement and had failed to prevent his injury. In turn, I had unknowingly provided a being the opportunity to harm the highest god in the universe, as well as an unborn child. Though Kaioshin could have easily removed the entire planet and all of its inhabitants from existence, the defenseless soul growing inside of him could not.

The event boasts the question as to why Kaioshin had offered himself to the fight. Perhaps he still carried with him enough denial to overpower his logic. Greater probability was the theory that maybe he didn't believe he was so thoroughly affected. Until then, Kaioshin was very capable of defending himself, and I was merely a measure of prevention. In all truth, a being of his status only needs someone as comparatively weak as I to thin the number of unworthy challengers. Of course I am capable of healing, which is one of the few abilities my Lord lacks.

Not once since Majin Buu's revival had my healing powers been demanded. After Dabura had murdered me, I had been resurrected and had found my beloved god severely wounded. I had healed him then and had effectively saved his life. To think I had likely saved another only hours before was baffling, as I could not yet fully comprehend the child growing within Kaioshin.

While I had every reason to be confident in my curative powers, I still found myself concerned for the state of my lover. Never before had I experienced the impact my abilities had on a child, nevertheless one unborn. It was soon obvious Rou Kaioshin felt my same concerns and readily voiced them.

"Tomorrow," the ancient began, his face set and frightfully serious, "you will escort Kaioshin to the best medical hospital. We cannot be entirely certain of the child's health, and we cannot afford to put either offspring or bearer at risk. From what I can sense, their combined health is stable. This is the only reason I will allow Kaioshin a night of rest before seeking medical attention.

"Stress will only further impede the child's development," continued the elder, wiser than all others. "While it is in my every vein to track Kaioshin down and accuse him of blatant idiocy, I will not. Kaioshin knows what he has done was completely reckless and is likely admonishing himself enough as it is. It's unnecessary to order you to find and comfort him, as that is your intention anyway." Then Rou Kaioshin paused to scrutinize me for a moment, taking a long sip of his drink. When finished, he sighed and added: "I don't have to tell you this either, but I insist: you now know that Kaioshin's life is no longer his own."

I realized that Rou Kaioshin had spent that short span of silence debating whether or not to scold me for allowing Kaioshin's involvement in battle. The ancient had decided to spare me, fully aware that I had not known of the circumstances. It was painfully obvious at times that I was capable of being overprotective of my charge. Had I known the depth of the situation, I would have supported nothing short of strict bed rest. I could well enough punish myself later for allowing such inexcusable foolishness.

There is one reason among many why I am the highest ranked guardian in existence: I will go at all lengths to protect my Lord. My dedication, accompanied by my intense love, guarantees Kaioshin's security. Already I have lost my life for him, and I would do so infinite times over. My existence matters nothing without him, and his means everything, regardless of my survival.

It was interesting that Rou Kaioshin would consider medical attention. After all, our kind relies on naturopathic treatments and divine abilities to tend to our ill. We do not perform surgeries, administer inorganic medicines, nor do we embrace advanced technology. Then again, Rou Kaioshin is only sometimes strict and orthodox, and he understands the direness of Kaioshin's situation.

This pregnancy was like no other, and so drastic measures were necessary to ensure the safety of the child. We had fallen from divine beings to the level of mortals, reliant on engineering. Without applied sciences, we could not be entirely confident in the fetus' ability to thrive. And so that following morning, it was my duty to seek out the most revered medical facility and have Kaioshin thoroughly examined.

There was truly no other way to handle the situation. Since Kaioshin's pregnancy was by no means common or normal, there was no choice but to seek help from others. Though it pained me severely to imagine my beloved god being tested upon, prodded with instruments, and endangered by the curious nature of scientific endeavor, there was no alternative. We could not safely perform surgery on our own, and likely the medical professionals would not blindly agree to treatment without studying our species first.

After all, the hospitals likely had no understanding of Kais, nor could they comprehend or appreciate Kaioshin's status. As such a transcendent and surreptitious being, Kaioshin would become but a specimen to selfish mortals. Our kind was not in their databases, and so they would strive to obtain as much information as possible regarding their discovery. Of course it was my purpose to protect my god and assure his safety. I would allow no one to touch Kaioshin more than absolutely and irrefutably necessary.

I mulled over the possibilities until nightfall before I returned to the manor. Against my demanding urges, I did not pursue Kaioshin before then. At night I could be somewhat certain of his whereabouts without the aid of my senses. Even then, with my abilities to feel Kaioshin's ki, I felt it wrong to track him. He was not a wild animal but a man, and if he desired to remain distant, I had no choice but to allow it. It would do no good to pressure Kaioshin into submission if he was determined to remain secluded.

The moment I entered the palace, I could feel his presence. I knew he was in our bedroom, just as I had expected, and smiled softly to myself as I quietly entered our shared residence.

I wasn't entirely sure how to approach him after all that had happened. He knew I was now enlightened, though he could only guess the extent of my knowledge. He was only aware that I had heard his voiced fears when on that damned foreign planet, and surely he suspected I had interrogated Rou Kaioshin. To some extent, he was willing to face me, as he had returned to our suite, though there was no guarantee he supported me doing the same.

Normally, I would close the door behind me and discard the clothing on my body. Then I would ease onto the bed and curl my arms around him, perhaps kissing his neck if I was feeling steamy. Instead, being cautious, I slowly shut the door and approached the bed, resisting the habitual urge to undress.

Kaioshin was half enshrouded in the bedsheets and was, from what I could see, bare beneath the coverings. I did notice, however, that his abdomen was intentionally concealed and that he had turned his back to my customary position to further disguise his state.

It was my usual nature to reach for his hip and turn him over, allowing full confrontation. Instead, I decided against it, fearing it would only discomfort my lover. He was awake, after all – I could feel it in his ki – and he was freely choosing to ignore my presence. Kaioshin knew better than to feign sleep, as I had every ability to sense his awareness. I simply allowed his expectancy to elevate to such high levels that he could no longer evade acknowledging me.

Only with Kaioshin did I exhibit such drastic patience: I waited for him to decide when the time was fit to speak. It took perhaps ten minutes for Kaioshin to finally give in to his building anxiety and shift to see me, half-rolling onto his back while pulling the sheets completely across his chest.

"You know," he said eventually, after moments of scrutinizing me through the darkness. I could see the limited light of the stars and moons dance softly along the pools of his obsidian eyes, signaling each searching shift of his vision upon me. Kaioshin's words formed a statement rather than a question, and I nodded in simple response. As he sighed, I reached a hand and ran it through the snowy strands of his hair, feeling the bed shift as he finally turned to fully face me.

One moment, Kaioshin was relatively calm, and the next, tears began to flood his eyes and spill down his face. I was shocked for a moment until I realized that his hormones were inundating him with lack of reason. So I asked him then, softly, why he was crying. When his response consisted of whimpers, I continued stroking his hair.

"You have no reason to be ashamed," I told him, mustering all the calming notes I could manage in my baritone. "And you had no reason to keep this from me. You should have told me..."

I wasn't angry that Kaioshin had kept his secret – only confused that he felt he needed to hide from me. Despite my initial shock, I wasn't disturbed. I was baffled, yes, but there are numerous events that are beyond our control, and this was fine evidence. Kaioshin admitted then that he feared I would be sickened by his state, and that I would frown upon him. Despite myself and the seriousness of the situation, I chuckled gently at my lover's fears.

"That's ridiculous," I told him, and kissed him to prove my undying love.

We spent perhaps hours simply talking amongst ourselves, with me seated on the edge of the bed. Eventually, when all was well and comfortable again, I disrobed and joined my lover beneath the sheets**. **Pulling his petite frame against me, I felt more than heard his deep sigh of relief. He was eager to press himself against me, murmuring as he nuzzled his nose against the crook of my neck.

Only then did I realize we hadn't truly been as intimate as one would expect, given our frequency of lovemaking. Since the beginning of the pregnancy, Kaioshin had distanced himself from me. We hadn't rested so closely together, nor had I been given the opportunity to touch him so entirely. Having been intent on preventing my discovery, Kaioshin had maintained numerous inches between us until that moment – just enough to conceal his changing shape, yet not enough to raise my brows in questioning.

Despite how he must have felt, Kaioshin was still himself, and he still had the same affect on me. My little god aroused me terribly despite the changing circumstances, and feeling his breath brush the bare skin of my neck was enough to kindle that erotic flame within me. It had never taken much for Kaioshin to tempt me, unintentionally or not. Given the small recess from carnal satisfaction, I was more than capable of performing the romantic deed.

Being a man, the sign of my desires was rather obvious and caught Kaioshin's attention almost immediately. The deity pulled back enough to look at me in the darkness, his ivory brows raised with curiosity. I grunted in response, shifting with a small flush. Me? Flushing? _That _was ridiculous! Still, I was somewhat reluctant to admit my continuing fascination with him.

"You really don't mind," said Kaioshin – another statement. If possible, I reddened even further and shrugged it off, clearing my throat. I had no idea how I managed to be disgruntled by such a common occurrence, but I managed. Perhaps I was having sympathy symptoms for my lover.

"Did you think I was lying?" I asked, blinking at the beautiful man besides me. As I constantly maintain, Kaioshin is stunning regardless of his appearance. Being with him, in bed, pressed together when naked...that certainly doesn't hinder my attraction to him. The child growing within his body didn't seem to be much of an obstacle either, though I found myself most reluctant to begin the customary proceedings.

I wanted Kaioshin. Of course I did. But more importantly, I had no desire to stress his body further than it had been that evening. Never had I thought that I would be hesitant to practice sodomy with a body as inviting and sweet as Kaioshin's, but I was becoming prey to my protective instincts. I had no desire to harm the child, even if the meant required denying myself satiation. I should have known then that I would be insanely defensive of the child when he or she was born. In fact, my disposition was guaranteed. Overall, I'm rather predictable.

When our relationship had become intimate, it had been difficult enough for me to lessen my shielding of my Lord and allow myself to have him. To some extent, I always feared my love of his body would have negative impact to any extent, as Kaioshin appeared so delicate. Now he was truly as fragile as he seemed – not that he would ever openly admit his compromised state. As I said earlier, he could be very vain at times. That was one characteristic of Kaioshin's that carrying a child failed to change.

Kaioshin's pregnancy did add another level of complexity to our relationship – that much was certain. My lord was not the only person affected by his condition , and I felt my approaches altering almost as much as his did. While I may be too obstinate to yield in my ways, the situation emphasized lesser known aspects of my personality. To some extent, I became more nurturing, more emotionally receptive, and more overbearing with Kaioshin than ever before. There were many times I thought he would do away with me, as I drove him crazy with my parental harping.

He was certainly not happy when I informed him that night that I would not have intercourse with him. Initially he thought I was joking, but then he understood the darkness I held deep in my eyes. Only Kaioshin had the capability to see through the windows of my soul and decipher the complex language of my fears. Though I thoroughly enjoy coupling with my lover more than anything, I was still concerned in the state of his unborn child.

Contrary to how I may often behave, I could survive a night without release. I had before, though to do so was beyond the ordinary. I enjoy sex and I prefer it often. Knowing this about me, Kaioshin was surprised when I shook my head in denial and kissed him chastely rather than erotically.

"Not until we're certain the child is unharmed," I told him, ignoring the thwarted look in his eyes. Having spent the majority of his life having me cater to his every whim and having all of his wishes instantly materialized had made Kaioshin a little spoiled. Still, I could overlook his occasional narcissistic disposition and deny him on occasion. As Rou Kaioshin said, Kaioshin's life was no longer his own, and it was my duty to protect both divine souls.

It must have been the hormones that caused Kaioshin to fuss. Had he been himself, he would have accepted my reasons and even agreed to them. He argued that we had recently had sex and huffed when I contended that the circumstances were then different. He hadn't been hurt, however minimally, and I argued that undue strain on his body wouldn't allow his fetus to thrive.

Kaioshin was persistent, going so far as to try to convince me that he was not pregnant. I refused to be swayed, asking then why he had reacted as he did to a meager strike to the abdomen. My poor lover, he was being so weak both mentally and physically. His customary will wavered in and out of control, and he was not thinking clearly. Thankfully I was, and proceeded to convince him that lingering touches and chaste kisses were another source of intimate bonding. I eventually succeeded in lulling him to submission, and my tired lover complied to his wont by ensconcing himself to my body. As always, I was more than willing to create for him a cave in my arms so that he can feel protected, and so I can smell the sweet scent of his hair.

I have no refrain from admitting that I am a man prone to sexual abandon. I have the greatest tendency to be fierce in bed, as rough personally equates to passion. I am more than enthusiastic to reduce my lover into a trembling body suited only to receive pleasure, that can only quiver afterwards rather than function. I ravish because it excites me. This softness requires determination to uphold, as I love reducing Kaioshin from a proper god to the second half of my sweating, ephemeral, carnal beast.

Touching Kaioshin turns me on no matter the intensity or intention of our contact. Not only do we remain strictly separate when on business exhibitions but also because of my personal aspects. If I stand against Kaioshin, I'll feel him and I'll want him. On Kaioshin-Kai, that's fine, but when we were on duty, acting in professional capacity, it is not acceptable.

It seems contradictory, but I am likely one of the most controlled beings in the cosmos. I am intensely private, exposing nothing of my emotions or stance until it is absolutely necessary. I allow my lord to decide what is acceptable to reveal, while forever remaining his dour counterpart that appears merciless and heartless, concerned only with my charge. I wouldn't be very effective in the art of intimidation if my true inner workings reflected on my visage. One wouldn't suspect my constant fretting over Kaioshin's actions or the repeating worry I feel, wondering what he would get himself into, and what outcomes would threaten him.

I am honestly not as stern a man as I appear to be. I may be as strict, yes, but that goes only as far as Kaioshin allows. He has no trouble keeping me in check; when he seems to struggle with reining me in, it's a show. There's no better way than to intimidate an adversary if I seem so powerful that not even my Master can control me.

Needless to say, Kaioshin is the only person who sees any side of me but the one devoted to daunting tactics and grimness. I suppose, during brief instances, I have somewhat betrayed my superficiality. I had not been able to contain my surprise at Gohan's unleashed strength at the Budokai, and I had smiled after seeing the Saiyan follow my departure from the tournament, knowing he was determined to support my Lord's efforts.

I do admit that I lost my temper when bringing Gohan to Kaioshin-Kai. It had been acceptable to show my disdain for Kaioshin's orders when Gohan had been unconscious between us but something else to behave as I did after his revival. I had bellowed and spit and lost all sense of control when Kaioshin had introduced his expectations of young Gohan and the Z-sword. Part of me has the temerity to partially blame my actions on the familiarity I felt on Kaioshin-Kai. I could also hold the dire situation accountable. I had, after all, been recently killed and unexpectedly revived. And yes, there had indeed been abundant jealousy because Kaioshin had never shown such interest before in anyone but me. With all my soul, I hated knowing I was not enough to satisfy his needs.

Interesting. There is a common denominator present in these events, that being Gohan. There is something about that Saiyan that struck me the wrong way. It irritates me that I think of him when he is gone and I have reclaimed my rightful position besides my Lord. Kaioshin relies on me now, and so I cradle his body in my arms. I am careful to avoid embracing his abdomen, though, for fear of crushing the delicate developing life form within.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **It's been forever since I've posted anything here, mostly because I know the number of people interested in my focus of writing have dwindled to zero. But hey, I figure I could delete this from my desktop if I managed to publish it. For the record, lazy beta-reader is lazy...

...

_Part III_

By the time I feel the first shadows of tiredness overcome me, Kaioshin is already snoring gently. His head is tilted back in the crook of my arm and his hair is unbelievably soft against my skin. Looking at him, I feel a rising tide of affectionate tolerance of the stertorous interruptions to my peaceful ebb towards slumber. Besides, Kaioshin is not entirely responsible for my inability to submit to sleep. My body is rather adamant about receiving some carnal attention, behaving as its own automaton in comparison to my logical mind.

When I did eventually fall asleep, my body didn't allow me to rest dreamlessly. Instead, it was determined to remind me of my success in initially bedding Kaioshin so many years ago.

Ironically, it wasn't until after the fusion that we entertained the idea of 'us' versus individuality. We hadn't ever assumed our state could be reversed, having wholly trusted the wise words of Rou Kaioshin. Both Kaioshin and I were ignorant to have such unquestioning trust in the elder, as he had indeed been proven wrong with the separation of Goku and Vegeta after being swallowed by Majin Buu.

I can't truthfully say I ever considered Kaioshin in anything other than a professional matter until our fusion. We were the closest of friends and companions, and I honored him highly. We relied on each other, having limited company on Kaioshin-Kai. From the very beginning, our personalities seemed to fit. Our partnership accommodated every one of our individual, as well as combined needs. Even I, despite my natural pessimism, must admit that our compatibility seemed destiny.

While we were initially worrisome of the supposed permanence of the fusion, we came to terms with our state. Despite losing my physical independence, I was satisfied with supporting Kaioshin's dominant personality. Our mixed souls did result in a rather fretful and quirky individual. We were more prone to bouts of ignorance and humility than anything.

Despite our awkwardness, we succeeded in serving the universe well when fused. Against my desire to involve Kaioshin in any endangering event, he forced us to become more than mere spectators when Earth was once again troubled. Even I must admit that we made significant influence on the Saiyans' success. Kaioshin's dedication, it seemed, was resistant to the impact of my protective pacifism.

Fortunately, the fusion was eventually broken. While we can not be entirely sure about the process, we can only assume that the influence of an alien world's irregular gravitational field had reversed the Potaras affects. We had been visiting a foreign planet to thoroughly study its unusual multiple polarities and had split almost the instant we had entered its atmosphere.

Honestly, we had no conscious intention to succeed in separating. Though the thought of regaining our individuality was constantly in the background of our combined thoughts, it was not a necessity. We had simply sought the planet out of a bout of boredom, as the universe had been restored to relative peace. It seemed that we were drawn to the alien world out of chance or miracle occurrence.

Needless to say, Rou Kaioshin was positively startled when we returned shortly after as our original individual entities. He was rather pleased, as it seemed he had eventually regretted how he had introduced us to the fusion. I had initially assumed he had a sentimental conscience, but then I was proven wrong when the elder admitted that Kaioshin was much more capable of serving his purpose as himself. It was no surprise to us that the ancient considered our fused form a considerable idiot.

I have to say that I did agree to some extent. In the end, everything made sense. I was not naturally divine and had diluted Kaioshin's holiness, as well as his intelligence. I may be wise, but my mind is never worthy of being compared to the potential of my Lord's. I make a much better bodyguard when I can physically prevent his reckless behavior, rather than remain the spectator I was forced to be before.

To this day, I'm not entirely certain how our relationship came to be. Kaioshin and I discovered that to rely on one another was pleasant, preferred, and that we missed the close feelings of companionship we shared as a combined entity. Our fondness of one another only expanded due to the experience, and we grew emotionally closer than before.

Fortunately, for Rou Kaioshin's fate, the ancient never raised a word of contempt for our romantic relationship. Had he made an utterance of disapproval, it wouldn't have mattered, as we would have never obliged. Our mating was too fulfilling to settle for less, and Kaioshin's cantankerous ancestor could do nothing to prevent it. Short of killing one of us, Rou Kaioshin could not have forbid our loving affinity. He seemed to accept it without qualm, as though he anticipated our bonding all along. By no means was Rou Kaioshin in a position to criticize anyway, as he lacked true devotion to orthodoxy. The soulful matrimony between Kaioshin and I is significantly more morally correct than Rou Kaioshin's detached sexual perverseness.

Fate, however mysterious and unproven it is, played a role in our union. Already, thanks to the fusion, we were entirely at ease in one another's presence. Even Kaioshin's inexperience mattered little after we had been so thoroughly acquainted with one another. I remember thinking one night that it would be nice to kiss Kaioshin and I just knew, as if a metaphysical channel still linked us, that he had the same interest.

In a sense, we had already been mated by our fused existence, and we were both eager to return to our state of closeness. It was more fulfilling to come so near to each other of our own will, and entirely, surprisingly, unbelievably natural. I tentatively touched Kaioshin and felt his tender warmth, and we melted together on the virgin lands of our holy planet.

It was there, beneath heaven's stars, that I was introduced to Kaioshin's sweets lips and his wonderful way of kissing. To think someone so inexperienced could be so talented with the activity would have surprised me still to this day, was Kaioshin by any means ordinary. He's not, of course, and so my initial shock wavered gradually. We kissed and released the floodgates of our emotions, feeling the wave of warmth envelope us both.

When we pulled apart, I looked at Kaioshin, and though I have seen him a million times, wearing every sort of expression, I lost my breath. He has the best and most adorable smile ever, and his eyes sparkle like precious gems. Still, no stone could hold the abundant wealth Kaioshin does, and I found myself feeling unbelievably nervous.

To think that I, with the multitude of sexual background I had, could still manage anxiety similar to that experienced by a virgin, was intriguing. I've bedded many a shallow maiden, and I've taken a good number of men in my lifetime. My carnal appetite during my youth was insatiable and remained very present to that day. My desires were a part of myself that I embrace, and now I embraced Kaioshin, pulling him into my arms. Still, touching him like this scared me. I felt he would break or be frightened away. Instead, he was intent to test the limits of our bodies and combine us as much as possible, closing all spaces between us with a press of himself.

I remember thinking for a split second that what we were doing was insane. We had been platonic companions for so long and suddenly, my shaking and hesitant hands were straying on Kaioshin where no other's had ever been. The kisses we shared gradually became less tentative and more urgent, like the kind shared by two people who were going to have sex. I recall telling myself that what we were doing was crazy and likely a dream. I was kissing Kaioshin. _Kaioshin._ But it was extremely pleasant. It was so much more than that. I'm no hopeless romantic, but even I must describe that it was irrefutably _right_.

Had Kaioshin not been so confident, I may have never allowed myself to have him. My nature regarding him is immensely protective. After all, it is my sole purpose to guard him and ensure his safety. At that time, I felt that even I posed a threat to my Lord, as I, in my opinion, had already taken higher liberties than I could ever be worthy of receiving.

Still, Kaioshin invited my attentions without hesitation. Where I faltered, he captured, and pulled me closer. Though he lacked intimate experience, Kaioshin was indeed the teacher, and I the remarkably nervous, reluctant follower. The most difficult challenge we faced was to overcome my profound sense of guardianship, but eventually Kaioshin's passion and persistence convinced me to proceed.

It was only natural to allow an interlude and travel to the manor, choosing his suite to continue our sensual attentions. After only a brief allowance of reconnaissance, we discovered that for whatever reason, his bed was larger than mine. Therefore, we knew it was best to adopt his room as our own, finding it better fit our purposes and would support our permanent relationship. In no way did I mind disowning my territory in trade for his. So long as I had Kaioshin, the importance of time and place ceased to exist.

Even if I believe myself, what I was achieving, Kaioshin had every reason to trust me, as I had been his faithful servant from the very beginning. Forever ago I had devoted myself to him and that day was no different. He knew that, and was also aware that my bond to him would only deepen from then on, surpassing even the connection we had during our fusion, if only because there was no force uniting us but our own.

Our courtship was the sweetest I have ever experienced and the only Kaioshin would ever know. One would think the differences in our physical size would make our touches awkward and our kisses challenging, but it didn't. It was easy enough for me to reach him when we positioned ourselves on the intimate surface of his bed, seating ourselves atop the sheets that shifted beneath our combined weight.

After that we had overcome our nervousness and my guilt, we became bolder. We once again kissed, deeper and more sensuous. I caressed his mohawk, his back, and he combed the length of my white hair with nimble fingers. He traced the outline of my ears and cupped my face, and I was then consumed with the undeniable feeling of being grateful. I was there, situated before the physical alter of the god I worship, and I was kissing him. I was drinking from lips and he tasted so sweet, I was naturally tempted to sample the rest of his skin...

Our sex was passionate and lasted throughout the night, with time forgotten and responsibilities thrown into the wind. It was delicious and impossibly satisfying, and I don't remember much for minutes afterward. I can vaguely recall reclaiming the bed next to Kaioshin, feeling like the fibers of my heart would unravel, before that heavy exhaustion came over me and my conscious began wavering in between dreamy reality and sleep.

Kaioshin's soft voice eventually pulled me back to awareness again. He had curled himself against me and thanked me, softly kissing my cheek.

"My pleasure," I answered with tired amusement. Kaioshin was too polite at times. As if I needed to offer such a response. Then again, all that mattered then was the afterglow, and satisfying my masculine need for sleep.

"So, do you?" wondered Kaioshin afterwards, and I could only assume I had remained awake. Initially I had no idea what he was asking of me and had assumed my mind had drifted away.

"Do I what?" I grunted, only three-quarters lucid. If there was one thing I disliked in life, it is prevention of sleep. I hate being woken before my internal alarm naturally sounds, and I become more than a little cranky when I want to sleep but for whatever reason cannot.

Still, it was difficult being irritated with Kaioshin, especially since his voice contained that serious and simultaneously fearful note he is capable of. He was truly concerned with something, and as his guardian, I had no choice but to listen. I did, and what he said then caused me to blink.

"You said, when you came, that you loved me," Kaioshin explained. As he spoke, his expression didn't betray what he thought. My god feared I had made my exclamation only due to the onset of pure ecstasy. Apparently, in the throes of climax, I had indeed made an utterance concerning my profound feelings for him.

Did I? I could never accurately recall my loving declaration, but I trust Kaioshin to the fullest because he is divinely honest. For however flawless my physical performance is, I am not nearly as talented in articulating my emotions.

Then again, it was unnecessary for Kaioshin to interrogate me. After all, we had been fused. Though we hadn't become romantically involved until after our separation, I had always cared for him deeply. The experienced we shared only succeeded in further securing my attachment to him, so I admitted again, not at all fearful of the consequences, "Yes, Kaioshin. I do love you."

I never expected to say those words in my day. To me, a relationship meant something beyond a casual one-night stand, and I have only had such limited experiences in my day. There was a girl on our home planet that I went temporarily head over heels for when I was in my teens. She had an amazing chest, after all, and at that age, breasts are the main source of male infatuation. I'm no different than the majority of my gender. I was as guilty as any other rutting boy. It seemed that even if she truly meant nothing to me, it was inevitable to feel attachment after one's first romantic experience. I began hoping that Kaioshin wasn't ordinary in that sense.

And he wasn't. Every emotion I offer him, he returns ten-fold. He's a passionate man and has more emotions than any woman. He's profound and ardent and beautiful throughout.

Sometimes I feel regretful for not being as capable as my Lord at expressing my feelings. I simply don't have the capacity to expose myself as he does. He can easily share everything and be entirely altruistic. In comparison, I can be a selfish bastard. I have a sour disposition and I'm sometimes dangerously hotheaded despite my austere appearance. I'm dour as hell, pugnacious, and I have the lines engraved in my face to prove it.

Kaioshin, on the other hand, is always as fresh as the air of a spring morning. He's eternally youthful, he's gorgeous as hell, and his mannerisms are pristine. Everything about him is perfect – even his occasional ignorance, as he is unwilling to accept the idea of spiritual darkness and grim nature. He sees the best in everything, even me, and he deserves the highest gift of reverence.

Maybe that's what makes Kaioshin divine: his ability to care about anything and everything and everyone. I just cared about him. Eventually, even that would change. Little did I suspect then that I would meet another soul I would gladly give my life for.


End file.
